Backstories of the Muliverse
by The Conquerors
Summary: The Multiverse is huge, thus there are many facets. These are the tales behind the tales, the ones that shall enrich the universe.
1. War of Shadowthorn

**We Still possess Nothing.**

 **WARNING.**

 **The Tales you Read here will Form the backbone of Many of our Stories. They May seem contradictory to each Other, But that is because not All of these Tales are linked to each Other. Such is the Nature of the Multiverse.**

 **You have been Warned.**

 **-Conqueror Z**

* * *

The War of Shadowthorn

* * *

The old legends tell of war. Not the conflicts of today, or the squabbling of fools and married couples, but true war, where man and woman alike fought and died. The land's were soaked with blood, and it is there, ironically, that the new world began.

From the blood-soaked dirt rose the Shinju, a tree of such power and majesty that no man would touch it for fear of death.

And indeed, it was no man who acted.

The life that the war-torn land created had attracted the attention of the powerful Ōtsutsuki clan, a clan that hailed from another world.

It was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, the matriarch of the clan, that felt compassion for the land and it's inhabitants. It was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who ate the fruit of the Shinju, gaining the powers of a god.

And it was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who gave birth, years later, to the great Sage.

This is known.

What is not known is the other.

She came from far away, from another land that none knew of. A woman, the same age as Kaguya, journeyed to the Shinju as well.

Her name was Salamandra.

Her reasons for her actions are to this day unknown.

Salamandra went to the roots of the Shinju. There, she found a thorned branch.

As Kaguya ate the fruit, so Salamandra did eat the branch. In return, power was gifted to her, power that could rival that of Kaguya.

The other-worldly Ōtsutsuki were of the shape of humans, yet with great horns sweeping back from their foreheads. Salamandra, too, began to change, as her skin turned a deep purple, and her hair became black thorns. Her eyes became cat-like and poisonous yellow, like the venom ofa snake.

Not a single man or woman was unable to stop Salamandra from leaving the gnarled boughs of the Shinju. Her raw power pierced her enemies with thorns imbued with green flame. Her eyes hypnotized her foes into tranquillity, and her very touch drained the life energy of the body.

The only one who could have stopped her then was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and she was nowhere to be found, as she was mastering her own powers. Leaving chaos in her wake, Salamandra left the land to return to her own. All prayed that she would never return.

Three years later, Salamandra had founded an empire of her own. From it's capital city of Pesh, the goblin armies of Shadowthorn marched across the lands, conquering all in their path.

Their path was halted by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who had at last mastered her own amazing chakra abilities. She stopped the advance of the goblins with a storm of lightning from the sky, wiping out most of the assembled monsters.

Fearing her power, the remaining goblins turned and began to flee.

The people rejoiced, and began to praise Kaguya as a god in human form. As the humans celebrated, thorns alight with green flame fell from the sky as Salamandra herself arrived on the battlefield, bearing a staff topped with flaming green thorns.

So it was that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, and Salamandra, Queen of Shadowthorn, began to battle against each other.

The battle that raged was enormous, both sides unwilling to give in. The landscape was forever changed, as both combatants unleashed the power they had received from the Shinju. Lightning and thorns rained from the sky as two goddesses clashed.

The power of chakra prevailed in the end, as Kaguya forced Salamandra to back down and kneel. Thanks to Salamandra's cunning, she managed to escape Kaguya's wrath and flee back to Pesh with her armies all but gone and the Empire of Shadowthorn in shambles.

It is not known what happened to Salamandra, her remaining goblins, or even Pesh itself.

Her story faded into myth, then out of memory, as did Kaguya. The War of Shadowthorn became forgotten as the Ninshū way became prominent, then followed by Ninjutsu.

But one person would never forget.

And she never forgave.

* * *

 **This is the First in a series of Tales Which will provide Backstories to our Stories. The majority of them will be One-shots, but there may be Exceptions**

 **Feedback is Required.**

 **Thank You.**

 **-Z**


	2. The Hidden World, Chapter One

**The Conquerors own nothing, and We don't particularly want To.**

 **WARNING.**

 **The Tales you Read here will Form the backbone of Many of our Stories. They May seem contradictory to each Other, But that is because not All of these Tales are linked to each Other. Such is the Nature of the Multiverse.**

 **You have been Warned.**

 **-Conqueror Z**

The Backstories of the Multiverse

* * *

 ** _The Hidden World_**

* * *

 _ **A Note from the Author**_

 _Humanity has, from the dawn of time, feared darkness. They have always feared the oncoming blackness, and most importantly, they have always feared what waits hidden in the shadows._

 _Remember that. It is important._

 _Thus humanity created fire to keep them warm as they huddled against the cold nights and to keep away the unseen. Several thousand years later, the humans are the dominant species. They have shaped their land to their will, and the living earth has allowed it._

 _That's also important, but not immediately so._

 _Regardless, the human race has tamed their planet to their own designs. Amazingly, all of their creations and technology comes from that original primordial fear: fear of the dark, the night, and the shapeless, horrible beings that reside within._

 _This is where we come in, by the way._

 _The human race has become arrogant in the belief that they are the only sentient beings on this planet._

 _They are wrong._

 _We are just as old as the humans are, and we watched as man created fire for the first time. As the human race grew, so did us. And now, in this modern age of cars and cell phones and satellites, we remain unseen._

 _We have blended in with the humans and taken their forms. Ancient rites and magic protect our cities from sight._

 _We have always been here, even when the humans made fire to protect themselves from us._

 _We are the monsters in the dark, the horrors in the shadows._

 _If you read this now, then the time draws ever nearer, or perhaps it already has. I speak of the time in which the monster world will reveal itself to our counterparts, when the Witches and Wizards will cast magic without fear of repercussions and Vampires, Werewolves, and Goblins shall walk the streets in their true forms, and when Dragons and Thunderbirds fly freely as they once did so long ago._

 _I do not know when this great melding will occur, but I know that we cannot hide forever. One day, the humans shall meet with monsters, and both worlds shall be forever changed._

 _Until that day, we must prepare for the worst and hope that everything goes smoothly._

 _In anticipation of such a day, I have put together this book, which upon completion shall chronicle the history of our world for further generations of both humans and monsters._

 _The learned among us might draw several comparisons between the histories of both humans and monsters. This is no coincidence, as various events have shaped the course of both worlds._

 _More on that later, though._

 _My name is Tenmei Mikogami. I am the headmaster of Yokai Academy and one of the Three Dark Lords who sealed away the being known as Alucard._

 _I have written this book in the name of peace._

 _Take that as you wish._

 _Now pay attention. Engrave these words into your brain._

 _Let's start at the beginning._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **The Birth Age**_

* * *

The human race began in Ethiopia, nestled in the Great Rift Valley. So did us.

Humans started as apes, hairy dimwitted beasts barely capable of walking upright, let alone populate the rest of the world. As a monster, I am ashamed to say that we started no better.

While humans took their first shaky steps into the future, we lurked behind them in the shadows. In fact, we were the shadows.

The first monsters were composed almost completely of darkness. We were living shadows, shapeless and horrifying. We hunted the ancestors of mankind, for they were food to us.

There are reasons why humanity has always feared the dark, after all.

Just like there are both humans and apes in the modern world, we monster have similar creatures. The Lethifold are very similar to our original forms, and just as dangerous to both human and monster alike. It is rare, however, and only found in tropical climates. The only other creature that shares such a similarity is the Shadowling, another rare creature from the plains of Africa. No one is quite sure how intelligent they are, but they seem semi-sentient at the very least. They take the shape of a cloaked figure that flees from bright light and thrives in the darkness.

Regardless, the Shadowling might be the closest it comes to seeing the original form of all monster-kind. After all, they have the same instinctual dislike of light.

When humans discovered fire, they unknowingly found the best weapon against our primitive ancestors. Fire would hurt the otherwise intangible Primordials, and could make them dissipate.

As the ages passed, as humans evolved, and as fire became more and more prevalent, we began to change as well. Our original shadow bodies had changed on their own, becoming solid. All across the world, the first individual species of monsters began to come into existence.

What little we know of the Birth Age has mostly been gleaned from cave paintings, carvings, and bones left behind by ancient humans. In addition, archeologists employed by higher-ranking monsters have found drawings and carvings not made by human hands.

These carvings show images of shapeless figures consuming humans, the figures being fended off by fire, and the evolution into a monstrous physical form.

Nothing else has been recovered from the Birth Age as of the writing of this book. I am certain there are secrets out there that have yet to be found, and I eagerly await the day those secrets come to light.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **The Rise of -**_

* * *

 **This is the first Part of the Hidden World, the rest Will appear In Time.**

 **Thank You.**


End file.
